


in this together

by bakusaiga



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan, Pirate Emma Swan, Princess Emma Swan, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: “looks like we’re in this together, darling, one way or the other.” — emma/killian.





	in this together

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** emma and killian are both trying to steal the same thing.

The necklace was an ugly, gaudy thing, but Emma was positive it’d earn her a spot on that pirate ship. She couldn’t stand the ship's captain, but she knew that in order to get the life she wanted, she’d half to work her way to the top; one couldn’t exactly go from princess to pirate in the blink of an eye. Especially not when the entire palace guard was out looking for you.

She’d long since ditched the ball gown and slippers, and had actually managed to obtain some rather inconspicuous clothing, making blending in - and moving - much easier. So, she had no worries as she made her way through the halls of King George’s castle, as stealthy as ever. It would have never occurred to her that someone would be already be in the room trying to run off with the very same trinket she was planning on stealing.

“Hey!” she hissed, “That’s mine!”

The man, dressed from head to toe in leather, turned and gave her a once over, then smirked, “Somehow, darling, I highly doubt that.”

Emma rushed over, ready to take the damn thing from him if she had to, “I need that, damn it.” She reached down into her boot, pulling the dagger she’d hidden there out of its sheath and holding it to his throat, “Hand it over, now.”

He chuckled, a dark sound that sent shivers running up her spine, “Put your toy away, lass, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Emma scowled, pressing the blade deeper against the base of his neck, “Do not underestimate me.”

The man in front of her smirked; it was the only warning she had before he had her pinned against the nearest wall, her hands held firmly together behind her back as he pressed up against her, breathing in her ear, “Maybe it’s you who shouldn’t underestimate me, my dear.”

Emma gasped, cheeks flushing as she struggled to get out of his hold; this was possibly the closest she’d ever been to a man that wasn’t her father in…well, ever. Princesses weren’t allowed to have sparring partners. Or any kind of male partners. Not unless you were planning on marrying them and even then, before the wedding it was entirely improper.

But Emma was no normal princess.

The minute she’d relaxed against his hold, ignoring the tremors that ran through her at the nearness of this gorgeous man, she made her move. First, she slammed her head back into his face, effectively earning a grunt of pain and the loosening of his hold on her wrists. That made it easy to slip one free and shove an elbow back into his chest, pulling another grunt from his lips as he fell onto his back attempting to pull Emma down with him. She managed to maneuver herself so she was straddling his hips, her blade effectively pressed up against his throat once more as she glared down at him. “You were saying?”

The shock was pretty evident on his face, and Emma allowed the pride to bubble inside of her for the moment. Until he started laughing that is.

“My, my, she’s a tough lass.” he breathed, pulling the tacky golden thing from his breast pocket and holding it out to her, “You’d make a hell of a pirate. Could definitely use a lass like you on my ship.”

Emma stared at him in surprise, hesitantly reaching for the necklace while keeping firm hold of the dagger at his throat, “You’re a pirate…” she murmured, looking him over once more and wondering how she could have missed that initially; he was dressed the part, and if that wasn’t clue enough, she was sure the hook attached to his left wrist should have been.

“Aye. Killian Jones at your service, my dear.” he grinned, pushing himself up so rapidly that Emma almost fell back, a rouge tint to her pale cheeks, but his arms were quickly holding her in place, the cold metal of his hook at the small of her back. She had half a mind to wriggle herself out of his hold, mentally cursing herself for the position she put herself in but his name hung in the air.

“You… You’re Captain Hook.” She breathed, realization spreading through her like wildfire

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me.” he grinned, taking the necklace from her hand and leaning down to unclasp it with his teeth, never once breaking their gaze. Once it was open, he moved to clasp the thing around her neck - a task Emma was surprised he’d managed with one hand. “So what do you say, lass? Care for spot on my ship?”

Emma gaped at him, still slightly dizzy from the nearness of him; her skin was still burning from where his fingers had brushed as he’d clasped on the horrid thing. “A pirate ship?”

Her mind was spinning; she’d wanted this. It was the only reason she’d tried stealing the damn thing now hanging around her neck, and this man… Well, she was preferring him to the sick bastard she was originally planning on joining.

“HEY YOU TWO! FREEZE!”

Immediately the two of them turned to the sight of one of the palace’s guards running towards them from the far end of the room, and before she realized it, Emma was on her feet, staring at Killian who was wearing a mischievous grin on his lips, “Looks like we’re in this together, darling, one way or the other.” He held his hand out to her and without a second’s hesitation, Emma took it, a grin on her own lips.

“Looks like it, Captain.” _My_ Captain.

**_fin_.**


End file.
